One dragonball tail shinobi z
by demondestroyer121
Summary: A mysterious person summons heros from all across the multiverse to help defeat a unseen threat that has yet to come to earth.


?'s pov:

shenron come forth and grant my wish. *the mysterious being yells before a huge green chinese dragon comes out of the 7 started dragon balls and he says speak your wish.* there is a great evil coming and i wish for warriors from all across the universes to be brought here and to help fight off that evil. *the mysterious creature says and they're wish is granted*

*across the multiple universes and in a one that i think we all are familiar with.*

naruto's pov:

come on hinata we need to get out of this storm before this get worse. *i say as i were caught in a storm and then i jump with her in my arms and a bright light surrounds me and i can't move* "what the, what is happening!" I*I yell as i vanish*

sasuke's pov:

come on sakura we need to get out of this rain for hinata's and naruto's wedding. *i say as i was only attending because we used to be teammates and then a bright light surrounds me and sakura and we vanish.*

*now across to a world parallel to this one but where there isn't ninja's but pirates*

luffy's pov:

i'm not going to let you hurt my crew! *i yell as i launch at the shogun. *and suddenly a birght light surrounds me and my crew nad law's crew and the rest of the alliance and then we vanish.*

*in a world similar to the last two but with magic and guilds*

natsu's pov:

i charge at a member of a dark magic's guild and i get hit back by winds and i growl as i launch at him and then start fighting him and i then get up after he taunts me and i punch the ground causing huge fire to surround me and then the light surrounds me and the rest of the team and we vanish*

*back to the world of dragon ball*

krillin's pov:

a woman just appeared in front of me and roshi and she was around my power level ins treagh around 230's and she says what magic did we use to summon her here and i explain to her that we have never heard of a guild after she says she from the fairy tale guild and she tells us about her friends and then another person appears and she looks like she's in her 20's and her power level was higher than mine like 635 almost 3x my power level and she walked up to me. "what devil fruit did you use to teleport me here. *she says as she looks at us* what is a devil fruit, but just we don't even know what that is and you just appeared in front of us. *i say and i feel a hundred strong power levels ranging from mine to stronger than goku at 1.3k and 6 of them where at 1,325, 1,365, 1,244 and 1,210 and 1,375 and 1,370.

and somewhere on this earth 4 spaceships land and 4 men walk out and one says that his brother couldn't pull off a simple mission and and the 4 decide to head out to the 6 highest power levels 3 of them being in close proximity and the other 3 where scattered around the place.

luffy's pov:

i land in a dessert and see 2 other people a person with red hair and a tattoo and a boy with a orange jumpsuit, and yellow spiky hair and a cloak and i smile, "okay who are you 2 and you don't have chakra points. *he says bakcing up* the energy from you 2 is weird. *the boy with blonde hair* so what where you 2 doing here before you got here? *i ask them* i was fighting a dark magics user. *the red haired boy says and the blonde haired says he must mean forbidden jutsu* and then a girl with black spiky hair and a tail and she has on weird clothing on and she smirks "so your power level is 1,325" the girl says looking at me and then looks at the blonde "1,370" and she looks at the red haired. "1,365" she says looking at the red haired boy with the tattoo. "this is going to be fun" she says a purple orb appears in her hand and she throws it at us yelling spiral orb and me and the red haired boy dodge and the blonde activates some sort of transformation and his clothing turns golden and he knocks it away. "what the, his power level just jumped up to 6,850!" she yells as he then makes a blue orb and hits it into the girls face and it blows up and she was laying there dead and then he loses his cloak and falls to one knee and he was panting. "that took up a lot more chakra then i'm used to. *he says and passes out*

back to roshi's island.

krillin's pov:

okay lets all just go and find your friends, as another girl with pink hair had appeared and i fly up and one of the girls uses something and her armor changes and the other girl grows wings and i could tell that both of they're power levels had risen the red head's with armor to about 950 while the girl with black hair who's name was robin had a power level of about 1,140 and the red haired girl was ezra and the pink haired girls name was sakura and she says that she cant fly and i decide to carry her to our destination.

inyuashi pov:

we had landed in a dessert and i find that hinata and kakashi and sasuke and choji gaara, B and gaara's team had landed with us with a person carrying 3 swords, a talking bear and a guy with a cloak on and atleast 40 more people, so we all start talking and then a guy with a scarred face looks comes and he looks at all of us and uses some kind of tech on his face "453, 1,375, 459, 453, 230, 150, 540, 1,240, 1,210, 1,160,1,175" he says looking at me sasuke ino hiata the bear, a small child a guy with a samuri sword and then the guy with three swords then the guy smoking a cigarette and then a guy in the cloak and finally kikashi and he decides to take on sasuke the guy with 3 swords the guy with a cloak and the guy with the cigarette and then kakashi.

zoro's pov:

i charge at the scar faced freak with a monkey tail with law and sanji and a guy with a headband around one of his eyes and a kid with a sword and the 2 people i don't know summon lightning and shout chidori and stab him in the chest and he says 2,345 before dying and i guess that's the power they had and i grab the device and franky walks up to me and he says he is going to use it and he puts it on his face and he says he is hearing a guy yelling if caulifa was there and if scar face so he pushes the mute button for himself and we hear that he guesses they died because his scouter showed a power level of 6,850 must of taken down caulifa and that the sudden 2,345 must've taken down scar face or the other way around and he tells shorty to go with him that if he where to try to follow in scarface's direction he would end up dead as well.

krillin's pov:

we come across 50 people and i say this is going to be a while and then goku appears. "krillin i need your help." and then 3 other people show up and we look at them. sakura hugs the blonde and ezra walks up to the red haired one and she hugs him.

time-skip:

raditz's pov:

"how is this possible!" I yell as the kid who looked like he was made out of rubber and the kid with a glowing cloak just reached power levels of over 5,000 and. "2ND GEAR!" the rubber boy yells and his power level jumped to 5,545 and the other kid just reached a power level of 6,753 i growl as i know i will lose this and shorty decides to give me time and for me to escape "run raditz, i'll hold them off as long as i can!" he yells as he gets angry at the deaths of his comrades and his power level skyrockets to 5,678 and he charges at the rubber boy and uses double steamer and blasts the boy with two beams of energy and i fight my brother and a namekian and i punch into them over and over then hte dang kid hits me in the chest and i trick my borther again and he then grabs me one more time and i spit up blood as a energy attack hits me and i fall onto my knees and i fall flat on the ground i tell shorty to unleash his power and for vegeta and nappa to avenge my death and i tell them that they will die if they cant stop shorty.

shorty's pov:

raditz just died and i get even more angry my power level skyrocketing from 6743 to 9,432 i kill the rubber kid by using a slicer and i take out the red head by blowing him up and then i charge at the cloaked person and kick him into the ground and then another person with a power level of 930 and a person with a power level of 920 appear and they charge at me and i just smirk and i punch both of them in the stomach and they fall down in pain and before i could finish them off the robed kid stands in the way and holds both of my hands and i kick him down and i snap his neck, his body falling to the ground and i feel like i got revenge and my power level drops to his normal 1,150 and then the kid who i thought was dead the rubber man grabs me and yells for the green alien or namekian to do it now and he does and i puke up blood and i fall on the floor, i tell nappa to at least avenge our passing's and the namekian tells us about the dragons balls and i laugh "you just told my comrades what you have and with that we can be wished back!" I yell before i die

time-skip by 11 months and 3 days:

luffy's pov:

I had gotten stronger by training with natsu, naruto and goku and each of us had a power level in our base forms of around 8,000 mine was 8,150 goku's was 8,750 narutos was around 8,350 and natsu was the weakest at 8,045 all of us learned the kioken and the spirit bomb and i go x5 becuase of my rubber body naruto could go x3 and goku coudl go x4 and natsu could go x3.

time-skip:

vegeta's pov:

"so your the 3 that raditz was talking about and your his brother kakarot, i guess i'll fight the saiyan, nappa you take on the 3 human's." i say as i spar up with kakarot and my scouter picks up power levels of over 8k all stronger then nappa and the 4 beat nappa before he can even land a punch and then the green haired freak and the deer thing wearing a hat jump in joy along with a few others and the green haired person had a power level of 3,250 the rain deer had a power level of 2,530 and the guy with the eye band over the head had a power level of over 4k close to nappa's but he used himself as a shield for a little girl.


End file.
